


Swallowing Words (While Giving Head)

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I haven’t seen you here before,” Caterpillar Brows asks, leaning into Louis’s touch and Louis hopes it’s not because the sofa they’re on sags in the middle. Louis presses in close, close enough that he can smell this clean fresh scent under the smoke and booze that filter into clothes and hair from being at a party such as this. It smells rather devine, so if Louis tilts his face nearer to Caterpillar Brows neck, it can completely be blamed on how loud the crowd in the next room are chanting  “Dj Malik!” like it means something. Which to them it probably does, but to Louis it means he gets to invade Caterpillar Brows personal space a little more  - purely for communication purposes, understand.</p>
<p>“Maybe you haven’t been looking hard enough,” Louis whispers, smiling because Caterpillar Brows is clutching at his pants like if he lets them go he might do something.</p>
<p>Louis <i>wants</i> him to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowing Words (While Giving Head)

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first part of a fic that involved mistaken identities from a photo of liam and harry with their hair all curly WAY back in the begining days of 1D. Sausage/Lacey/Wordgasmic wanted me to write a thing and THIS became of her prompt but when my pc died and ate part two, it just sat in gdocs wasting away. Until now. Cleaned up the end a little and beta'd mostly by Saus a long LONG time ago (possibly 2012)

**Swallowing Words (while giving head)**

Louis is drunk. He’s probably well past drunk - in fact he’s a lot more than inebriated if he’s honest. He’s pretty sure he had the blue cup, not the red one and if his memory serves correctly - those were the one’s his older brother - half brother really, and then only through marriage - Paul warned him about. _“The red one’s are just beer, Lou. It’s the blue one’s that usually have a little chemical distraction hidden in their depths.”_ (Why they have coloured cups like it’s some american college party is beyond him, but then again maybe it’s what they do for fun here in Holmes Chappel). It’s not that Louis is against drugs - he just prefers to partake in the odd home grown herbal remedy than something engineered in some back room where potentially _anything_ could end up in the mix. But this once, he doesn’t mind overly that much. He’s new and everyone here has known each other since bloody reception. He feels awkward and out of place - not the bright and bubbly self that he was back in Doncaster.

He did rather like the idea of anonymity coming here - that he could pretty much reinvent himself for a new crowd. Toss out the parts of himself he didn’t exactly care for and replace them with new shiny things that he could claim for his own. Then along came this lad in his Art History class and he had those dark brooding eyes and apart from that first casual “‘lo, your new,” he let Louis babble on for so long that instead of keeping his secrets hidden, they came tumbling out in a virtual font of useless anecdotal information. Amongst those verbal tidbits - the fact that Louis likes boys, was quite the slut back in his old home town and this was his last attempt at public schooling before his mother and her new husband shipped him off to some private school in Wales all came tumbling out.

And really, Wales. _Wales_ of all places.

It was full of. . . the Welsh!

Then again, it was also home to nearly every great BBC made show to date so, there was that.

But in the here and now, Louis was blind rotten drunk. It was only three hours and a bit after they’d arrived that he’d promptly lost the lad he’d gotten a ride with - Broody McBrooderson from Art - Zayn or something – to a bleached blond with an incredible set of pins on her. That had either fizzled or turned into something that didn’t require a whole night to plan out and he’d found Zayn alone in one of the halls. Being the overly friendly lad that he was, Lou had offered to go and grab them a couple of drinks and now he found himself staggering from one end of the room to the other with a blue and a red cup in hand. Zayn was hopefully still waiting for him back on the one sofa they’d commandeered upon finding it free of couples snogging or unknown sticky substances.

Lou’s feeling pretty good right about now. Not even some tweeked out wanker jumping about arms flailing _everywhere_ and knocking half Lou’s drink down his front can piss him off. Everything is that perfect shade of half numb and hazy, and Louis has no idea how long it takes for him to get from the bathroom (where the tub is choc full of booze) back to Zayn. When he does finally get there - a few more mishaps with sloshing whatever it was the girl in a torn dress had poured from several bottles into his cups onto his new shoes - Zayn is gone.

It should annoy him. He really doesn’t know anyone else here but the one lad he’s managed to have a proper conversation with this week. And that was only during the few art classes they had together. Louis really hasn’t bothered to take an interest in anyone at college – let alone the couple of hours he’s spent alone here tonight. He’s not spent the night ignoring everyone – far be it! He’s smiled a little, had a few conversations with a bird and her giggling mates and one little moment with some strange looking emo type about the line for the mens but mostly he’s just sat and watched. It’s not like Louis has been looking for anyone – well apart from Zayn – not like he’s spent most of his alone time sussing out the mingers from the one’s he’d most like to take and break into a million fucked out pieces. Well, maybe he did but it wasn’t his fault if more than three quarters of the party weren’t exactly rating high on the Louis Tomlinson Grade of Shagability. He’s only had his hand and memories of past conquests to use with his poor libido since moving here so excuse him for at least trying to find something locally that would scratch his inevitable itches.

So it should piss him off that once he found Zayn again, he’d promptly lost him, but it doesn’t. It doesn’t because it’s as if the drinking fairies have granted all his wishes and there’s this pretty thing with big curly hair and fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows and these _lips_ sitting in Zayn’s spot.

“Sorry mate, didn’t realise it was taken,” Caterpillar Brows says, his eyes meeting Lou’s for a moment and then flicking back down before he shifts to get up.

Louis plops down beside him with an, “it’s not, it’s really not,” and maybe there’s a hint of flirtation to his tone and perhaps he smiles that little bit wider because - _fuck_ is he horny and this boy is just the kind of pretty that Louis likes to fuck up. Well, the _old_ Louis did and as much as he promised to turn over a new leaf here, it’s been a week since he had anything other than his own hand on his dick and he’s itching to get off. He’s bored, really – and this boy looks like he might be some fun.

He offers Caterpillar Brows a cup and thinks maybe everything is over before it’s begun when the boy shakes his head. “Thanks, but no.” he says and then there’s that half smile again and a quick glimpse of his eyes through dark lashes that are so long Louis is actually a little jealous of them. Louis shrugs and near throws back half the red cup, making sure to tip his head back enough to show off his neck (he’s been told before that it’s one of his many greatest assets - his arse being the first) and smiles around the rim when he hears a soft moan come from beside him.

“Maybe I will, actually,” Caterpillar Brows says after clearing his throat and throwing Louis another of those smiles that Louis is beginning to think are either some nervous tic or this boys version of showing interest. Louis nods, handing over the cup all the while ensuring that his fingers brush against the other boys. When they touch it’s like sparks and Louis giggles, because he’s had _far_ too much to drink and it just _has_ to be whatever is in the blue cup like the one he’s giving Caterpillar Brows that has Louis believing he can actually see the damn things cross his and the other boys skin.

Louis’ follows the other boys hand as the cup heads towards his mouth, pink tongue peeking out to moisten those plump lips of his before he’s tipping the drink up and up and not stopping till all the liquid is gone. He places the cup into a stack of empties on the little table in front of them, his thigh pressing up against Louis’ as he does so and it’s just an added warmth and tingle that Louis can almost see.

“Thanks,” says Caterpillar Brows, his tongue sweeping over his bottom then top lip as if to catch any remaining traces of the drink, the back of his hand brushing over them again as if to rid any further evidence from sight. It’s a slight conundrum for Louis - this lad can’t make up his mind if he does want a drink and then after having one acts like no one can know. It’s a little strange but Louis’ has encountered stranger - his next door neighbour did shows as a drag queen a few towns over and would leave her curtains open every night when she transformed from Mr Barker to Sharon Husbands - which would’t be too out of the ordinary except he was on the local church council and an active anti gay rights supporter.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” Caterpillar Brows asks, leaning into Louis’s touch and Louis hopes it’s not because the sofa they’re on sags in the middle. Louis presses in close, close enough that he can smell this clean fresh scent under the smoke and booze that filter into clothes and hair from being at a party such as this. It smells rather devine, so if Louis tilts his face nearer to Caterpillar Brows neck, it can completely be blamed on how loud the crowd in the next room are chanting “Dj Malik!” like it means something. Which to them it probably does, but to Louis it means he gets to invade Caterpillar Brows personal space a little more - purely for communication purposes, understand.

“Maybe you haven’t been looking hard enough,” Louis whispers, smiling because Caterpillar Brows is clutching at his pants like if he lets them go he might do something.

Louis _wants_ him to do something.

Then Caterpillar Brows is turning and then there’s the introduction of light into the mostly dark room because someone’s turned on the disco ball that had been set up to hang off a rather large chandelier in the centre of the room. It’s making Caterpillar Brows eyes look like there’s stars colliding within their dark depths and Louis finds his arm that was trapped at his side slipping up between them to tug at the other boys button down lapels.

There’s that familiar buzz in his veins as Caterpillar Brows fucking licks at his lips again and it’s all Louis can do not to throw himself at this boy because, _fuck_ does he not know what his lips look like? The bottom all full and ripe for the tasting and before Louis has a chance to remind himself that he might be reading things wrong and that he really doesn’t know if anyone in this town are as out as he is - Caterpillar Brows is whispering “fuck it,” and kissing him.

Louis is stunned for a moment, long enough that Caterpillar Brows stills for a second, pulling back just that tiny fraction but this is kind of what Louis was working up to so he pulls on the boys shirt and drags him closer. Their teeth clack and Louis is sure he tastes blood at one stage but then its soon forgotten because the other boy has one hand on Louis’ hip and its so _hot._ The palm of his other hand cups the side of Louis’ face and it’s this juxtaposition between the need Louis can feel at his side and the want he can feel at his face that has him moaning and finally remembering he can kiss back. He opens his mouth and slides his tongue against the perfectly arched bow of the other boys and then it’s with flicks and darts here and there that he finally gets to _taste_. Then it’s all Louis can concentrate on.

Caterpillar brows is roughly the same height as Louis -- well he can only guess because they’re sitting -- but the other boy has that added bit of meat to his frame and uses it to guide Louis back into the corner of the sofa. He’s still clutching at Louis’ hip, his thumb somehow sneaking under Louis’ thin shirt to rub these maddeningly soft circles into Louis’ skin right near the bone. It’s sending these delicious feelings coursing through Louis’ body and has him pressing his own hands tight into the muscle at Caterpillar Brows shoulders, pulling him closer and closer still as their mouths learn the feel of each others.

They kiss and kiss and it’s as if the whole party is going on without them - which it probably is - completely unawares or indifferent to these two boys snogging like it was an Olympic bloody event on the sofa. Louis is happy to be doing this, Caterpillar Brows can _kiss_ , but as the other boys hand slides between them but no further than the waist band of Louis’ pants he can’t help but want more. He’s missed this, missed the excitement of first touches and feels and the need to have more and more. To take and take and give only the physical away because, that’s what he’s best at. And it’s been _so damn long_ since he had even the opportunity for something like this and fuck it, he’s going to make the best of it now.

Louis tries arching into the other boys touch - but it’s a bit hard what with his back pressed up into the cushions and one leg tucked beneath him. He wants to feel more of Caterpillar Brows too because as much as it’s nice to _snog_ and touch someone else, he did enough of this when he was twelve thank you very much. Now he just wants to fuck or be fucked or sucked even because he’s not that _young_ and he isn’t pretending to like girls anymore like he did until Stan sucked his cock one afternoon behind the bike shed when he was fourteen.

“Wanna fuck you,” the other boy whispers into his ear after nipping at Louis’ chin, and it’s almost as if he can read Louis mind - or maybe he fucked up again and spoke aloud. He’s fairly certain he didn’t - couldn’t because Caterpillar Brows was using his tongue to search out the hidden depths of Louis’ mouth at the time. His breath is cool on Louis’ overheated skin and he gasps as the hand that’s been playing this irritating game off soft touches slips between them, cupping over the obvious bulge that is Louis’ dick at half mast and then that gravelly, deep voice is at his ear again. “Wanna make you come, wanna see you come for me. Just for me,”

Louis groans loudly and his dick jerks in his pants - there will definitely be a wet mark there now because holy _shit_. Caterpillar Brows started out looking all innocent and slightly sweet and after one drink he’s saying _this_ into Louis’ ear?

And to think he nearly begged out of this party to stay at home and watch porn on his laptop.

This is turning out to be so, _so_ much better than the amateur videos he favours the most.

Though it does make him wonder how hard it would be to setup his phone to record any of what happens next because he’s barely cognizant of how he even _met_ Caterpillar Brows now - the mix of drinks and whatever else failing to retain anything other than how fucking fantastic this boy is making him feel right now. Louis’ memory isn’t the greatest at the best of times and he has a feeling - if the dirty talk so far is anything to go by . . . this is going to be something he’ll want to remember for future wanking material.

“You want that, right? I can feel that you want that,” Louis does manage to press himself up into Caterpillar Brows touch then, the other boys hand moulding to the shape of Louis’ dick where it’s making his pants tent obscenely. Then Caterpillar Brows mouth is at Louis’ neck and he’s tilting it back - a wordless direction from the slight tug on the fine hairs at the nape of his neck direct him to do so. The boy is sucking at the place where Louis’ pulse is racing and it feels nearly as good as the hand stroking his dick, “Tell me you want me,”

“Y-yes,” Louis stammers and _fuck_ when did he become the one taking orders from others? This was always Louis’ game and now he’s the one playing it and - well he would complain and try to take it back but Caterpillar Boy is now biting another bruise into Louis’ skin just under his jaw. Louis can feel this want heating at the base of his spine and fuck _yes_ does he want whatever this boy has on offer because just this, is enough to have him on edge and ready to come in his pants if this goes on for much longer.

Caterpillar Brows smiles against Louis skin before his lips find Louis’ once more in something slow and altogether sweet. It’s a nice change of pace, but maddening all the same until he’s grabbing at Louis’ hand where he’d been clutching at the other boys upper arm, twines their fingers together and pulls them both up off the sofa. Louis falters, the foot he had tucked underneath him having gone a little numb but it doesn’t really matter as Caterpillar Brow tugs him close, free hand tugging at one of Louis’ belt loops until their chest to chest and Louis realises that his earlier predictions were right, Caterpillar Brows is about the same height as him.

_Well, that makes this easier_. Louis thinks, as they kiss again, mouths moving with ease against each other now as Louis explores the soft skin at the base of Caterpillar Brows spine. His fingertips sliding under the other boys shirt with practiced ease and then under the waistband of his trousers and pants to the meaty flesh of his arse – well, what Louis can grab of it, and he squeezes, Caterpillar Brows grunting as it lines their bodies up even more as he moves into Louis’ touch.

Louis slides his lips up along the other boys jaw and toys with the pad of his ear with his teeth until he whispers, “You said something about fuck? Now I’m all for exhibitionism, but I’m not entirely sure my first party out I should be showing my arse to all and sundry,”

Caterpillar Brows frowns and Louis squeezes their joined hands together - a little nod to the fact he’s here with this boy right now, and that’s all that need matter.

The boy pulls back, his hair sticking to the sweat built up on his brow and Louis is glad it’s not just he that feels the heat of either what they’ve been getting up to or from some wanker changing the central air to heating in the middle of summer. Louis has been to parties like that before where it only takes one tosser to touch something they shouldn’t, bringing the temperatures up and down with a whim.

“I’ve a room, upstairs,” Caterpillar Brows says as he licks at his bottom lip. He’s done that so often now Louis realises it _must_ be a tic . The other boy is staring at Louis again, dark eyes hidden by that _hair_ and he’s nodding towards where Louis remembers earlier there being a set of stairs roped off with a sign that stated _“no cunts allowed.”_

Obviously, they were not going to be the “cunts” in this equation that the sign was referring to. Fuck it if they were because Caterpillar Brow could kiss and his hands felt brilliant as they explored Louis’ body so far and that was just over the top of his clothing. Maybe there wouldn’t just be fireworks going off outside in the garden like Louis and Zayn had seen when they’d arrived tonight.

“Lead on, good sir,” Louis says with one of his smirks that in the past he’s been told is like sex in a facial movement. He believes it for the first time ever really, when Caterpillar Brows near growls and drags them off into the darkness. They make it up the stairs with little resistance. The loud pounding of bass and whatever techno mash up the wanna be DJ is playing in what Louis thinks was either a dining room or extra living room is actually quite good. It becomes a soundtrack to their feet as they ascend two floors up, stopping on every other doorway to have one or the other pressed up against it while fingertips wander and lips form touch memory of each others skin. Finally, when Louis wonders just how many bedrooms there could possibly be here that the one they’re looking for, Caterpillar Brows drags him inside one.

Caterpillar Brows doesn’t bother with the light, just pushes the door behind Louis closed as soon as he’s stepped further enough inside and then Louis is being dragged towards what he hopes is a bed. The other boy is undressing Louis fast, near ripping his shirt off before his lips scatter soft and wet over Louis’ revealed skin. From shoulder to shoulder and then down his chest, staying extra seconds on Louis’ left nipple when he discovers just how sensitive that area is when Louis’s knees shake and he moans loud and most unbecoming. Louis grapples with the other boys shirt himself, tugging it up at the back when he can reach over Caterpillar Brows shoulders and then pulling it out of his pants when the other boys tongue is exploring the curve of Louis’ exposed collarbones.

“You’re so pretty, so fucking pretty. Changed my mind,” he says, the tip of his nose brushing Louis’ as his hands still wander, setting Louis’ whole body on edge. “I want to taste you on my tongue, feel you stretch my lips wide. Want you to fuck my mouth, would you fuck my mouth with this?” Louis near swoons because all the blood is rushing south to where Caterpillar Brows has managed to get his fly undone and has somehow got Louis’ dick in his hand. His cock twitches from the combined efforts of the boys words and touch alone and he hears the other boy groan.

Well it wasn’t what Louis had in mind - but even a bad blow job is still a _good_ blow job and with the way this boy has kissed him for however long it’s been now, Louis is pretty sure he’ll be good at this.

Louis nods, because all forms of verbalising what he wants and thinks have left him long ago. With that slight reassurance, the other boy is on his knees and has Lou’s dick in his mouth so fast it has Lou’s hips bucking forward before he can stop them. It should be a mood killer or at the very least a damper on the festivities and Louis is about to apologise, because the boy gags. He can feel his cheeks redden- thank god the only light in this room is coming from a computer’s screen saver in the corner - when the words still on his lips because Caterpillar Brows is groaning around his cock. And not the groan of someone unhappy to have a throat full of cock but rather _because_ he has a throat full of cock. Louis stills - unsure of what to do because in all the many, _many_ sexual partners he’s had in the past two years since coming out when he was fifteen - he’s never had anyone before that likes - _that_.

Caterpillar Brows, who is just staring up at Louis with these big round eyes and insane hair that forms a halo around his face, blinks - like it’s some sort of morse code Lou should understand. His hands slide up from Lou’s thighs and around to cup Louis’ arse cheeks and then his mouth is opening wider as he near pushes Lou in. Louis has to bite his lip because, _holy shit_. With no warning, he can feel the tip of his dick press against the back of the other boys throat and he holds it there, nostrils flaring and Lou can see a brightness to the other boys eyes before he pulls off completely. Caterpillar Brows breathing comes in short sharp pants as he reaches up to where Louis had let his hands drop to his sides in surprise before and kisses his palms. It’s so soft and sweet it should feel out of place but when the other boy looks up at Louis, all Louis can see is gratitude in his stare.

“Please,” he says so softly it’s a wonder Louis can hear it with how loud the rushing of blood is in his own ears as the other boy guides Louis’ hands to the top of his head. Caterpillar Brow’s hair is so soft and so thick that it feels almost too good to slide his fingertips into it. Louis begins to understand why the other boy placed his hands there when one of Louis’ fingernails snags on a strand and it tugs and he groans again. Louis can recognise this sound now and even in his still buzzed state knows what this boy wants. What he so obviously needs.

“Take it, take it all the way in. Wanna see you choke on it, yeah?” Lou says, his voice dropped to this low tenor he didn’t even recognise as his own, because he’s overwhelmed himself on the power of this. The most he thought he’d get out of this party was free alcohol and a _maybe_ a mutual handjob - but now he’s upstairs with a beautiful boy who is near begging for Lou to fuck his throat.

Caterpillar Brows blinks and blinks again, long lashes framing his eyes that Lou still can’t make out the colour of in this combination of low light and how fuzzy the world is right now. Louis bites down hard into his bottom lip as the other boy leans in, bracing his hands on Lou’s thighs. There’s not even a pause before he takes Lou’s cock in his mouth, down and down till Louis can feel the boys gag reflex and then, ”Oh fuck, _fuck_ ,” because he’s trying to swallow more and he can’t. The other boy tilts his head up, into Lou’s hands and Lou looks down and is near ready to come from the look of how obscenely wide and stretched the other boys lips are around his cock. And he wants to take it _all_.

Louis isn’t particularly thick, but he is longer than what is deemed average and he knows what this means. What it will mean for this amazing boy he knows nothing about apart from he has a dirty mouth and is someone Lou might want to kiss for hours without even the need to get off. But not now. Now this boy is looking at him for help, for guidance and as Louis tightens his grip on the other boys hair and forces him to swallow more, he kind of thinks he’s okay with this, too.

He holds himself there, fingers tightly wound in hair so smooth and silky it should really belong on a girl and counts out the seconds until he feels a sharp twist of skin on his thigh. Louis pulls his dick out of the hot wet caverns of this boys mouth, watches him catch his breath and blink the shine in his eyes away that is now turning into a few tears. Caterpillar Brows nods slightly and then it’s his tongue running around the edge of his lips that has Louis saying, “Again, more,” and they do.

Lou is amazed he lasts as long as he does. The way the boy in front of him looks with Louis’ cock pressed in so deep and how fast the other boy blinks when he pulls off, choking and spluttering is almost too much for Louis to handle. They’re at the point now, five or maybe seven times that Caterpillar Brows has gone down on Louis, that there’s only about a fingersbreadth left that _hasn’t_ been inside this boys mouth.

Louis has taken on this strange role, he’s not entirely sure how he fell into it, but maybe it’s the boys big eyes or the way he looks up at Louis when he takes even more into his throat like he needs to be reassured that he’s doing a good job. So Louis pets the boys head, stroking his fingers almost soothingly through the other boys hair as Caterpillar Brows let’s Lou’s cock sit on his tongue. There’s so much precome and spit covering his dick now it almost shines in the dull light, it certainly glosses up the other boys lips and his chin -- his cheek too from where he pulled off fast and Lou’s dick came up and swatted him there with a loud wet sound.

“Fuck, fuck do it now,” the other boy says, his voice utterly wrecked and rough and it makes Lou’s prick twitch in the other boys hand. “I can take it I just. I want you to fuck my mouth,”

Louis nearly loses all control at that. He’d just about forgotten that’s what the boy asked for when they’d entered the room. He’d been so thoroughly enamoured by how much of his dick the boy could take he’d put aside the other request - which really wasn’t that hard to forget when his cock was being squeezed into tight, wet heat and he was ruining someone’s face with tears and spit and his _cock_ in their _throat_.

“Yeah,” Louis says all quiet, ‘Yeah, okay,”

He swears he hears Caterpillar Brows say _thank you_ , and then he’s taking Louis in to that now familiar heat and Louis throws caution to the wind. Louis’ really grasping the other boys hair now as he starts fucking his face slow and steady - just getting used to the idea. He doesn’t have long though because the other boy is letting out a growl and then pulling Louis in again by his bum and Louis gets it. He starts really giving it to this boy, not holding back whatsoever and just using him for his own needs.

He’s so close, so fucking close that he can feel that tightness in his stomach and thighs, the way his stomach muscles are starting to tremble. Louis pulls back, wanting to at least give Caterpillar Brows the option not to swallow or have that shit in his mouth, but the boy merely presses closer. Louis stops and slows it down, returns to seeing how much this boy can take.

“Nearly there, pet.” Lou says, “You’ve done so good, only a little more,” and it’s a few seconds after the other boys nose is pressed into the soft flesh of Louis’ belly that he comes. It’s an almost white blinding release as his cock jerks into this boys throat, rope after rope leaving his body. Louis wills himself not to press his hips forward too hard, not to hold the boy there for too long because _fuck_ , if he wants to do this again he better show some sense of decorum. Caterpillar Brows backs off just as the last strand of come leaves Louis dick, landing in a messy line over the other boys lips and the side of his nose. It shouldn’t look as sexy as it does and Louis’ dick twitches one final time at the sight of it. He groans when the other boy reaches up with his fingertips, wiping the jizz from his face and sucking on his fingers as if he needs every last drop.

Caterpillar Brows smiles as Louis manages a chuckle, because this is. . . there are no words for what this is. “Do you want me to?” Louis asks, gesturing down because he _knows_ from feeing him in the hall before that the boy was just as hard as Louis was and one good turn deserves another. The boy shakes his head, wiping his hair out of his eyes with what looks to be a well practiced move, flipping it all to one side. It makes him look even younger than before and _fuck_ \- Louis really hopes he isn’t because he doesn’t need _that_ on his record thank you very much.

“Did it myself,” the boy adds, gesturing to where Louis can just see the other boys jeans are undone, the shiny head of his prick poking out the top of his black pants.

“Right,” Louis says and they both kind of laugh a bit, though it’s nervous almost which is silly because they’ve just seen each other’s dicks and one just sucked the other one off so, it shouldn’t be like this right? The other boy stands, pulling his jeans down after toeing off his trainers and pulls back the cover on the bed.

“Come on,” he says, holding a hand out to Louis. “It’s too close to daylight for you to be leaving and I’ll feel cheap if you don’t at least sleep with me after all that,” His tone is firm and playful but Louis can see how his eyelashes flutter, the way he looks down again as if he’s waiting for the “ _no_ ,” and Louis can’t do that. He kind of likes the idea of being around this boy a little longer - that and he’s sure his ride left or is too busy downstairs to worry about the new lad he brought to a random party. Better to be sleeping it off and doing the walk of shame in the morning.

Lou takes the boys hand and smiles, and the answering grin on Caterpillar Brows face could light up a thousand rooms like the one they are in. “I don’t snuggle,” Louis says and he climbs in after the boy, rolling onto his side to face the wall. The other boy says nothing, just hops in after him, pulling the blankets up over them both.

It doesn’t feel right though. Maybe its the unfamiliar bed or maybe it’s the fact his adrenaline is still so high after the best blow job of his life. Or maybe it’s that he can’t stop seeing those pink lips and how they looked around his cock, or before that when the other boys tongue would peek out to wet them. Or maybe it’s because he’s a sap and actually likes the little he got to know about Caterpillar Brows - apart from his name. But that’s something for the morning, because as Louis rolls the other way and fits himself underneath the other boys arm, his nose pressed into that perfect space where his neck met his shoulder and he _breathes_ in the scent of this boy - tomorrow seems like something worth staying for.

:::

The next morning Louis wakes up to the brightest white light blinding his eyelids and a mouth that tastes like something or several something’s have crawled in there to die, decomposed, and then was eaten by something else and shat out onto his tongue. His head is pounding and as he stretches out he remembers where he is. The blue cups, the pink lips, curly hair and that mouth and please. He gingerly opens his eyes and sticks his hand out being met by what had probably been a nicely folded note but is now more just a slightly torn balled up sheet of paper. Louis unravels it as best he can and his immediate high from memories of the night before, turn sour from the first few words.

_“Sorry I had to go, would much rather have woken with you, give us a call, Liam  
oh, don't think i told you that last night. Sorry. ”_

It's followed by his number and then another which must be for his house line. It makes Louis grin, even if he had to wake up in bed alone. He reaches over the side of the bed, groaning as the movement makes his head pound all the harder and finds his trousers, digging around in his pocket for his phone.

_need a pickup, address on the fridge. dnt tell mum plz_

He only has to wait a minute for the reply.

_no can do lil brutha. already at wrk. walk of shame do u gud!_

Well, doesn’t that just turn a shitty morning even shittier. At least with the other boy gone there are no awkward goodbyes or strange attempts at conversation. Louis had hoped that what they’d shared might have turned into something a little more - regular but, maybe it’s for the best after all.

He’s only staying in this shitty town to get his grades up and get into uni and with six months left of the school year, it probably isn’t worth getting any deeper involved than one night stands.

Yet he pockets the note anyway.

If anything, Liam could be a bit of fun.


End file.
